It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Sequel to It's Not Like You're In Love With Me! Two years have passed since Gwyneth threatened their lives, and now while Ron is working up the courage to propose, the crazy druid queen is making a plan to end their lives!
1. Please Say Yes!

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 1: Please Say Yes!**

Author's Note: The long awaited sequel to It's Not Like You're In Love With Me! This story might be a bit shorter, but let's see how it goes, shall we?

* * *

Ron straightened his tie for the fiftieth time. He sighed and once again combed his hair. He was more nervous than anything for this night, because tonight…He started brushing off the cuffs of his tux. He had to look perfect for his girlfriend. He didn't want to think what would happen if Hermione caught him looking shabby on their two year together anniversary.

He looked at himself in the mirror. It had been two years since they had gotten together. Two years since Hermione being in mortal danger had brought them together. It turned out that some crazy tree worshipping druid queen posing as a student had been behind the whole plot.

_Well, _He thought. _At least she's dead._

Two years ago, the queen had posed as a Hogwarts student in order to kill Hermione. At first it was thought that Death Eaters were behind the plot, yet soon they found it was all because of this girl…this insane girl who believed sacrificing Hermione to the Goddess Hecate would kill all the mudbloods in the world. Ron too, had been kidnapped, yet when he left, Harry came and rescued him. They escaped, and the queen was killed by Hermione's magic. And Ron and Hermione got started on their relationship.

He grinned. It was the only good thing to come from that little adventure in their seventh year. In fact, it was the last adventure they had. Voldemort had not appeared in over three years, not since their sixth year. While some claimed it was the end of Voldemort, Dumbledore was still cautious. There was no way to tell he was gone for sure.

Ron's thoughts drifted back to Hermione. Once again he became nervous. His eyes drifted over to the picture that he kept in plain sight on the dresser of his apartment he shared with Harry. It was a picture that was taken at the end of 7th year, right after Hermione and he got together. Picture-Hermione was blushing as Ron's picture form kissed her cheek. She would then smile flirtatiously and give him a small kiss. They had been together for two years, yet their relationship wasn't exactly as it was back then. Ron sighed. There was less kissing and more fighting. He hoped that tonight, they would be able to have what they had back them.

The doorbell rang, making Ron jump three feet. His heart pounded so fast he was surprised it didn't burst. Checking to see that he looked all right, he left his bedroom and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it.

"Ron, what's with the tux?"

Ron gasped. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry walked in to the apartment. "I _live _here Ron, unless I am very much mistaken."

Ron shut the door and slumped into a chair. "Sorry, Harry, I'm just…uptight."

Harry stared. "I can see that. What's with the tux?" He repeated.

"I've got a date tonight." Ron replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And do you usually wear tuxes out on dates?"

"No, but…" Ron paused. "Tonight's special."

Harry also sat down. "How 'special' are we talking? Are you two going to—"

"_Harry!_" Ron yelled. "I'm just…well…I…I'm going to—" Ron mumbled a few words.

"You're going to what?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to asertmarrme." He whispered.

"_WHAT_!" Harry asked.

Ron yelled, "I'M GOING TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME, OKAY!"

Harry stared. He was speechless. "You…are going to…_what_?"

Ron sighed. "I've been trying to work up the courage to do it for about three months, but I just can't seem to be able to ask her."

"And you're going to try again, I suppose."

"Right."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, If you're going to ask her, you can't just not keep doing it. You love her, right?"

"Yeah…" Ron couldn't see where this is going.

"And she loves you, right?"

"I hope so."

"_Well?_"

"'Well' what?" Ron asked.

Harry demanded, "Does she or not?"

"I don't know, I can't see into her mind!" Ron said.

"Did she ever say it?" Harry asked.

Ron thought a second. "Well…uh…yeah…once or twice…maybe…"

"Then case closed." Harry said. "If you love her, and she loves you, then don't think twice!"

"But…" Ron argued. "What if she says no?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, you have a lot to learn about women."

"Like you're one to talk." Ron muttered. "I noticed _you_ haven't asked Luna to marry you yet."

"I was…waiting for the right moment." Harry defended.

"'Right moment' my ass." Ron muttered.

"Well…" Harry said. "I know Hermione, and I know she will accept no matter what."

Ron looked away. "Are…you…sure?"

"Yes!" Harry said. "Hermione will be thrilled."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Ron jumped to his feet. He felt his heart pound again.

"Speak of the devil." Harry said. While Ron began checking his hair. "Relax, mate, it'll be fine."

Ron stared at the door, not making a move towards it.

"Oh, for the love of—" Harry opened the door, revealing Hermione.

"Hi, Harry. Is—Ron." She said, staring at him while he looked frozen. "Why are you wearing a tux?" She asked.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, running back into the bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked, walking into the apartment.

Harry looked back in the direction of the bedroom. "He's…uh…nervous?"

"Why?" She asked. "It's not like he's never been on a date before!"

"Yeah," Harry said, franticly trying to come up with an excuse. "He's…well…"

"He's been acting nervous for three months now!" Hermione said. "It's really starting to bug me!"

Harry scratched his head. "Well…uh…"

"Is this better?" Ron asked, coming out from the bedroom. He was wearing regular clothes, and Harry noticed he had something in his fist.

"Better." Hermione said. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Ron followed her to the door. Harry saw him pause right before he went through it and slip a small, black box into his pocket. He sighed, and followed Hermione.

* * *

"Well, that was a good dinner." Hermione said, walking next to Ron.

He nodded, and silently cursed himself. He had meant to ask her right after they finished dinner, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He suddenly felt nervous again, because he knew he had to ask her sometime, yet it was hard to even think about it.

"Ron, are you going to say anything?" Hermione asked. "You haven't spoken since we had dinner."

"Well…uh…would you like me to talk?" He asked. _This isn't good…_He thought.

She sighed. "Ron…it's just…this silence has been bugging me lately. You're nervous all the time, you hardly talk to me, and you stare at me a lot…and…I think we're drifting apart."

_Code Red! _"What?" Ron asked. "We're not drifting apart! Come on, we're closer than ever!"

"Yeah, right." She said. "Ron…I just think its time we took a little break."

"Wh-what? Hermione, we can't—"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I like you, I really do, but I'm wondering if you like me."

"Hermione, I like you! Why would you think— You're dumping me, is that it?"

She looked away. "No, Ron…"

"Is there someone else?" He demanded.

"No! Ron, I…I need to get my life in order, okay? I just think we both need some time to think on things, okay? Just give me some time…and I'll call you." She started walking away.

He ran to catch up with her. "Hermione, wait!"

She kept walking. "Thanks for the lovely dinner, Ron."

Ron stood and stared as she kept walking away. He touched the bulge in his pocked where he kept the wedding ring. _Why? Why did she have to do this now?

* * *

_

Author's Note: Yay! First chap! This started sad, but it gets better. It gets way better. Please review for the lovely author who will appreciate a simple review very, very much!


	2. Why Me?

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 2: Why Me?**

Author's Note: I didn't write in a while because I was a bit upset since I received a harsh flame on my other story. I kindly ask all reviewers to please write constructive criticism, not all out story bashing.

* * *

Ron watched Hermione leave. _So, that's it? _He touched the black box in his pocket. _Right when I'm finally going to do it, she breaks it off?_

Ron kicked a can on the sidewalk into the street. _WHY ME!_ He thought. _WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!_

A man on the street corner stared at the can Ron kicked. "Sir, no littering!" He said.

"Piss off." Ron muttered.

_I don't get it. So maybe I was nervous. Hell, any bloke would be nervous if they were trying to ask their girlfriend to marry them! But why did just a little bit of nervousness bother her? _He wondered.

Ron stared up at the sky. "BLOODY HELL, WHY DO WOMEN HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!"

A woman covered her child's ears. "Control yourself! Such language in front of children!"

_See how much language you spew out when you're in my situation!_ He thought bitterly. He then recalled his sentence. _Ha ha. Spew. _But thinking about that made him want to kick something again.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets, and he touched the box where he kept that ring. _Damn, it cost me a ton of paychecks! I even got her one of the nice diamonds from that jewelry store in Diagon Alley that can glow and polish itself randomly and stuff. Now what am I going to do with it, give it to Harry? _He thought that over. _Nah, he can buy his own stupid ring. Let _him_ save up for months to get it and to only be shot down before you even ask!_

He grasped the box again. _Maybe after Hermione gets her time to "think over things" we can get back together. And then, finally, I can ask her. But who knows if we'll even get back together! I just—_

Ron accidentally bumped into someone. This person was wearing a heavy cloak with the hood up. It reminded Ron eerily of a dementor. On closer inspection, he could see the faint outline of a face, and a few small tendrils or red hair escaped the hood. "Uh, sorry." He said.

"Nothing to worry about, young man." The person said, in a voice that Ron couldn't place. "Good night." The cloaked figure said, walking away.

As they walked away, Ron stared for a moment. For a second, he forgot all his problems with Hermione. He just knew it was vital that he figure out who that was. All he knew was red hair, and a voice that he could faintly recognize. _Wait…red hair…a voice that I recognize…could it be?_

He shook his head. _No, I'm being stupid. She's dead. I'd better get back and tell Harry that I am destined to die a crazy old wizard. _He turned around and continued walking.

The person under the cloak stopped, and smiled. _Good. You didn't recognize me. Soon, very soon though, you will. And then you will wish that you never even met me!_

_

* * *

_

Harry opened the door to his apartment. _I might as well come home early, I suppose Ron's still with Hermione._

When Harry opened the door, he got a big surprise. Ron was sitting on the couch, his eyes still bugged out in shock, holding what looked like a teddy bear. On the coffee table, Harry could see about five empty bottles of firewhisky.

"Uh…Ron?" Harry asked.

"Want time to sort things out…" He replied. "Want…time…"

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

Ron hugged the teddy bear tighter. "Mione…need…time…I want…no time…need…Mione…"

Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face. "Hello? Earth to Ron? You there?"

Ron turned away and hugged the teddy bear. "My Mione!" He yelled.

Harry looked at the five bottles, and he saw two more on the floor. "Ron, you are _way_ drunk. Why aren't you with Hermione? I thought you would be, considering…"

"Mione…no more…" Ron said, in a voice that went strangely high pitched.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to get some of that leftover drunkenness potion in the fridge, so stay there, and don't do anything…odd." He said, while Ron started sucking his thumb.

Harry got the potion and had to practically force feed it to Ron. After about ten minutes, Ron started turning back to normal.

"Ow…" He said. "My head hurts."

Harry sat down in a chair. "Well, obviously. You were pissed drunk. Thankfully, you were drunk here rather than a bar. Who knows what you could have done if you were out somewhere."

"Yeah," Ron said, massaging his aching temples.

"So," Harry asked. "First thing's first, where did you get that teddy bear?"

"What teddy bear?"

"That one." Harry pointed.

"Uh…" Ron slipped it under a cushion. "Nowhere."

"_Sure." _He said, while Ron turned bright red. "Well, anyway, what were you mumbling about Hermione? I thought you were going to—"

"I _was_!" Ron said.

Harry gasped. "She…she turned you down? But… that's impossible! You were made for each other!"

"Harry, calm down." Ron said. "No she didn't turn me down. In fact, I didn't even get a chance to ask her. She just starts talking about wanting some time, and then, she bloody dumps me!"

Harry stared. "But…why? Why would she want some time?"

Ron shrugged. "How the hell should I know? She started talking about how I was nervous and how we never talk, and then she said she needed some time and that was it!"

"Oh, well its obvious what she thought."

Ron glared at him. "Really? Enlighten me."

"Well, she thinks you don't like her anymore."

"D-don't like her anymore? But…why? I like her! I love her, Harry!"

"Yes, I know Ron." Harry said. "But Hermione doesn't think so?"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, because you are nervous around her and you never talk to her anymore."

"And what does that have to do with it?"

"How thick are you Ron!" Harry yelled. "Hermione obviously thinks that you're starting to drift apart from her!"

"What? How…That's it, I got to go to her apartment and put her right!" Ron said, standing up.

"No," Harry said. "If you do that, she'll just get mad and it will end up worse. I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I mean…it is _Hermione_."

Harry stared. "Did you forget we've all been friends since first year, or what? I think you're majorly overreacting, Ron. I'll sort this out with Hermione and it will be okay, got it?"

* * *

The cloaked figure opened the door to the old house. The shut the door softly and proceeded through the dusty hallway. They walked until they found a small with a faint light under the door. They knocked. 

"Enter." A cold voice said.

The cloaked figure opened the door and walked into the room. Inside was a pale man with red eyes with a nose like a snake's, Lord Voldemort. He was sitting in a chair facing a fire. The cloaked figure bowed their head, before removing letting the cloak drop to the floor. Underneath it was a tall woman, with green eyes and long, wavy red hair. Her dress was of an ancient style, and she wore many bracelets and necklaces. "Master," She said. "The time has come."

Voldemort nodded. "You're sure everything is ready with your people, we have waited two years. It has been a long wait, but if you are sure of the plan, then I trust you."

"The plan is ready, Master of Souls." She said. "It has been two millenniums since we became immortal. Now on the night of the moon, our powers will increase. On the night of the moon, we shall perform the sacred ritual to ensure that they will be destroyed."

"You have served me well for these past two years, Gwyneth." Voldemort said. "I shall give you what you desire in payment for your service. But once this business is over, I have one last favor to ask, if you could make me immortal as you are."

She bowed. "An easy task, Master of Souls."

"Then I shall look forward to it." He said. "You are sure that this time you do not wish to go after the girl?"

"Yes, my lord. That girl proved bothersome indeed. But no matter. We do not need a mudblood like her for this plot. What we need, is a pureblood, or as close as we can get to it."

"Disappointing." Voldemort said. "I was hoping it would be Potter."

"There is a chance, however, that Potter and the mudblood will come running. We shall use his friend, and her love. The one with the flaming red hair, Ronald Weasley."

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Ronnikins! I'm being so mean to him! Don't worry Ron, I still love you! (And also kids, booze is bad!) 


	3. A Weasley Catastrophe

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 3: A Weasley Catastrophe**

Author's Note: Yes! Finally I am free of the three billion projects!

* * *

Ron flipped through the pages in his photo album. This was his special album, the one with all his pictures from school. It went from his first year pictures in the front all the way to seventh year. He stopped on a picture of him and Harry in the middle of first year. "Bloody hell, _I_ was never that tiny." He muttered, and moved on. 

As he flipped through the album, he noticed that as the album went on, he and Hermione got closer. True, they had become greater friends, but he noticed that there was always something more than that. Something that made their relationship different than the relationship they had with Harry. Something greater was always there, always dictated the way they were around each other.

As he flipped through the album, he came upon the pictures from seventh year when he and Hermione finally started going out. There were cute little pictures of him and her flirting, occasionally kissing on the cheek, there was the one that Harry snuck up on them and took while they were snogging (One Ron would make sure Mrs. Weasley would never see.) but they were always happy. Always laughing. Nothing could have possibly broken them apart.

Until now.

Ron sighed. _I was finally going to propose, and she broke up with me. Why does this have to happen to me? Why?_

He heard the apartment door being opened and then shut. A second later Harry walked into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked. "For the past three days, I've come home and you're always here! "

"Of course I'm here!" Ron said. "While you are at your Auror Training, I sit here, waiting for Quidditch season to start up again!"

"I meant why are you moping around here all the time? Go out; get some fresh air or something."

Ron gave him a cold look. "I'd like to see how you'd do if your girlfriend broke up with you."

"I thought we had established that Hermione _did not_ brake up with you. I thought that this was just a _break_."

"Break, break up, same thing! She still means its over!"

Harry sighed, then went into the kitchen. He came back into Ron's room with two bottles of firewhisky. "You can have _one_. Ron. _Just one._ I don't want to get the rest of the potion out again."

Ron rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, yeah I hear ya. I swear I still have that headache."

They had just opened the booze when Pigwidgon came flying through the window. "Pig!" Ron said. "What are you doing here? I thought I left you at home!"

"Trying to feed him to Crookshanks more like." Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry. "I told you, that was an accident!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Ron."

"Anyway, I can't keep him here, muggles are bound to notice a hyper fuzzball flying around our apartment."

"Hey, what's that letter?" Harry asked.

Ron then noticed an envelope tied to the 'fuzzball's' leg. He took it off and opened it. He stared for a few minutes and then looked at Harry with a dazed look on his face. "It's…it's from Mum…" He handed it over to Harry. Harry put down his firewhisky bottle and looked at it.

_Dear Ron,_

_Well, you can thank your two prats of brothers for this letter. They used a new piece of merchandise to eavesdrop on you and Harry. Well, when they found out…they were shocked, but they sent your father and I right away. I can tell their excited, but…anyway, let me cut to the chase, we know._

_Ron, we know you and Hermione have been dating for two years now, but I cannot believe you are thinking of _marriage_ already. Getting married is a big responsibility Ron. You are 20, and Hermione is still 19. I know she'll be 20 in two months, but that is beyond the point. You two are young, and perhaps you should think about these things before you go and do them. _

_Seriously Ron, when you get married, you have to have a home of your own. You have to promise not to fight about the little things anymore. And when you get married, it is FOREVER. You can't just break it off on a whim. And did you even stop to think about children? I didn't think so. This isn't about upping a relationship to a new level. This is a serious commitment, and if your not willing to keep all the promises you make, then you should just walk away now before its too late._

_What your father and I are most displeased about is the fact that you never even came to us first before you made this decision. If you had asked us, we could have had a formal conversation with you and Hermione about the responsibilities of marriage. Because, not every day in it is like your honeymoon. _

_I'm not saying anything against you or Hermione. If you are serious about this and know what responsibility comes with it, then, your father and I give you our blessing. I just hope you know what you are doing, because planning a wedding is a big thing._

_If you and Hermione are already engaged, then please tell us, and we would be delighted if you two would stop by the burrow sometime._

_With love,_

_Mum_

Harry stared at the letter and then back at Ron. "This is not good."

Ron took a long drink from the firewhisky. "You're telling me."

Harry sighed. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" Ron asked.

"We're going to have to go there and tell them you're not getting married."

Ron spat out most of his drink. "Wh-WHAT?"

Harry grabbed the letter and shoved it in his face. "The next thing you know, they'll be writing the wedding invitations."

"B-but I just can't walk in and say, 'Hello Mum. Lovely day. How are you? And yes, sorry to say, but it turns out I'm not getting married after all.' She'll have a fit!"

"Well we have to tell her something! Otherwise they'll be a wedding shower next!"

"Harry, I can't tell my mother I'm not getting married! You don't understand Mum! She's…_scary._"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I know. I've known her for nine years, remember?"

"Yeah, well, then you'll know what she'll do. She'll be disappointed, and then angry at me, because it's_ always _my fault"

"Well, if you're not going to talk to her, then I am." Harry said.

Ron stared. _"Wh-what_? You're going to—"

"Bye, Ron." Harry said, as he disapperated

"COME BACK HERE, YOU PRAT!" Ron yelled, but it was too late.

* * *

Harry apperated on the front lawn of the Burrow. He took a second to look on that marvelous structure that he had known almost as his own home for so many years, and then he sighed. _Boy, they are not going to be happy when I tell them, but it has to be done. We can't just wait around for them to start planning the wedding._

He slowly walked to the front step of the burrow and rang the doorbell. It a second, he saw the slightly plump figure of Molly Weasley. "Harry, dear!" She said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, as he walked through the door.

"Come on Harry, lets get you something to eat," She said, ushering him to the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm fine." He said, but she didn't listen and served him tea and a scone.

"Here you go, Harry." She said. "So what brings you here?"

Harry sighed. _This is it._ "Well, uh…you see, it's about that le—"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off. "Arthur!" She called. "Fred, George, Ginny! Harry's stopped by!"

With loud crashes, the rest of the Weasley family ran down the stairs. In a second, the twins, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were in the kitchen.

"Harry, old boy! Charming to see you again!" Fred said.

"Oh yes, simply marvelous!" George continued.

"Boys, don't start that again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said, thankfully without the blush she used to have.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began. "It's so great that you came at this time, I've been having a bit of trouble with the muggle concept of these things called see-dees—"

"Arthur, don't start that now!" His wife ordered.

There was a silence.

"So…Harry…how's auror training?" Fred asked.

"Hard." Harry replied.

There was another silence.

Harry sighed. "Okay, if you want to know about Ron—"

"Ron? What Ron? I don't recall anyone named Ron." Fred said.

"Oh wait…I do seem to recall someone with the name of Ron…" George continued.

"Yeah…some pipsqueak with red hair…"

"Whose mission in life was being a prat—"

"Fred, George, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry tried to explain. "Look, Mrs. Weasley, if you're upset about Ron getting married, then you don't have to worry, because—"

Mrs. Weasley was shocked. "Did we say we were upset?"

"Well, in your letter—"

She shook her head. "Oh Harry, that letter was written just to let Ron know the seriousness of what he was getting himself into to. Actually, we're thrilled!"

"R-really?" Harry said. _Not good! _Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny left for the family room.

"Yes, what did you think?" Fred asked.

Harry was growing more nervous. "Well, uh…you see…you shouldn't be getting your hopes up because—"

"Harry look at this!" George held out a box to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's the wedding present we're giving to Hermione!" He replied.

"Well…technically Ron too." Fred said with a evil smile.

"But…" They opened it before he could say anything else. When Harry saw what it was, it stopped his sentence. "Wh-what _is _this?"

Fred held it up and grinned. "Black lace lingerie!"

Harry held a hand over his eyes. "I…_never_…wanted to imagine Hermione…in _that_. She's going to kill you."

"That's where you're wrong, Harry my lad!" George said. In a second, the god-forbidden lingerie turned into…a blender. "We hear muggles give these things to each other all the time at weddings."

"Let's just hope we're out of there by the time it turns back into the lingerie…" Fred mumbled.

"There's a problem." Harry tried to explain for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "You see, Ron is not—"

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the group came back in. "Look Harry!" She said. "I've already gotten the wedding colors in order!"

"And I'm thrilled about having a muggle-born for a daughter-in-law!" Mr. Weasley said.

"And I can't wait to have a sister!" Ginny put in.

"This is just so exiting, don't you agree, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry exploded. "DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT YET? RON ISN'T GETTING MARRIED! HE NEVER GOT TO PROPOSE! HERMIONE DECIDED TO 'TAKE A BREAK' BEFORE HE EVEN GOT TO ASK HER!"

The shock on everyone's faces was enough to tell Harry it was time to leave. "Uh…sorry, but that's how it happened." He stood up. "Thanks for the tea." And then he disapperated, thinking, _Great…now what am I going to do?

* * *

_

Author's Note: I know these little chapters seem to have nothing to do with the main plot, but by chapter 5, you guys'll understand.


	4. Hermione's Fear

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 4: Hermione's Fear**

Author's Note: I haven't had much time to write since Mom decided to sell our house. cries But I'll try to get as much in as I can.

* * *

"I'm dead." Ron said. "Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead." 

"It's not THAT bad." Harry said.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! First I'm in trouble for GETTING married, and now I'm in trouble for NOT getting married!"

"Calm down, it'll get sorted out." Harry said.

Ron started hitting his head against the wall. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO OPTIMISTIC! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY LIFE IS REALLY MESSED UP RIGHT NOW!"

Harry grabbed Ron so he wouldn't suffer brain damage. "I've noticed, okay? All I'm saying is it will blow over in time."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Time. _Sure._ Time will fix everything. That's exactly what Hermione said."

"Ron, I'm not implying that—"

"Then what _are _you implying?"

"I'm just saying that it'll get sorted out sooner or later."

"It better be sooner." Ron said.

"It will be."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…In fact…" Harry walked towards the door. "I was just on my way to go talk to Hermione."

Ron's eyes opened wide in shock. "R-really? You're going to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm going right now." Harry turned around.

"Wait—what exactly are you going to say?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was thinking about telling her you still like her." Harry replied.

"Telling her I still like her…yeah…that's good…" Ron muttered, thinking it over.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying, okay, Ron? I'll just say what needs to be said, and if she's not back here begging to get back in a weeks time, I shall be very much surprised."

As Harry walked out the door, Ron stared at the ceiling. "I'd better start praying."

* * *

Hermione walked across the kitchen of her apartment. She was fixing her favorite dish while reading a book, yet again multitasking. This wasn't the usual study book; this was one of those sappy romance novels she always had to hide from her roommate Ginny to avoid ridicule. She loved romances, but since Ginny was more of the action/adventure and horror type, she knew that liking cutesy happy ending books would be something that Ginny would never let her live down. 

This particular romance was a fantasy romance about an elf maiden and a man who loved each other, yet they could never get together because their races were constantly at war. Each race believed the other betrayed them long ago. Hermione had read this one before, yet she loved to read books over again. However, it was sad because they both ended up dying in the end. _Well, I guess when you think about it, they are better off in death than in life…_

She heard the door being unlocked. Quickly, she hid the romance novel under a chair cushion and went back to her cooking.

The door slammed shut. Hermione looked away from the kitchen to see Ginny standing in the hallway. "Hey, Ginny, why are you back so early? I thought the Barmaid of The Three Broomsticks had to stay later."

"Today was my day off, so I went to visit Mum." Ginny growled.

Hermione was puzzled by her behavior. "Oh…what's with you? You act like someone cheated you out of ten galleons."

Ginny shot her a cold look. "You wanna know what's 'with' me, then go figure it out."

"Okay, Ginny, this is getting ridiculous. What is the matter with you? Why are you so mad?"

Ginny didn't look at her, just walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "Go look in a mirror."

_Hey! What did _I _do?_ "What are you saying?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sat down at the table. "Let's think about this, shall we? You seem to be _so _cheerful today that it makes me sick."

Hermione sat down across from her. "Okay, Ginny. You have _never_ acted like this. You're usually more 'cheerful' than I am. Now tell me, what I did!"

Ginny gave her another cold stare. "Why don't you first tell me why you decided to break my brother's heart."

_Huh? Wait…how does she know about that? _"Uh…Ginny? You don't really understand the circumstances…and the real reason…"

Ginny sipped the soda, staring away from her. "You're right. I don't."

"Ginny, if you would just hear me out…

"Really? What are you going to do? Give me some lame excuse like, 'the love just died?' honestly, Hermione, I don't need to hear it."

_All right. This has got to be settled. _"GINNY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND—"

"WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU HAVE TO GO BREAK UP WITH HIM WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO PROP—"

Just then the doorbell rang. Hermione cast one look and Ginny and went to open it. It was Harry. "Oh, Hi, Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione…did I hear shouting?" He asked.

"No." She said abruptly. "Come in."

She walked into the kitchen where Ginny was still sitting. "Hello, Harry." Ginny said, not casting a look in his direction.

"Um…" Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny. "Is something going on between you two."

"No," Ginny said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I think I forgot something back at the Three Broomsticks." With a _pop!_ She disapperated away.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Hermione went to the stove. "Um…would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

Hermione served them both up some meatballs while they sat in silence. "So," She dared to ask. "What did you come by here for."

"Well…to talk." He replied nervously.

"About what?" She asked.

"About…about…Ron." He said finally.

Hermione put down her fork. "Oh, not you too!"

"Look, Hermione, we just want to know why—"

"Doesn't seem like it." Hermione said. "It seems to _me _that everyone is here to punish me."

"Well, come on Hermione, what you did to the poor guy was pretty cruel…"

She got up from her chair and walked into the living room. "Maybe it was cruel. But going on dates with him acting all nervous was cruel for me, you know!"

Harry followed her. "Hermione, come on, give the guy a break—"

Hermione turned around sharply. "Harry, I _know_ he was hiding something from me! I don't know if it was another woman or what, but he wasn't as open to me as he used to be! It was like he doesn't…" She didn't need to finish the sentence. "Anyway, isn't one component of a healthy relationship _trust_?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron still loves you, okay? He's had it rough these past few days, and I think breaking up with him at this time was pretty mean."

"Harry, I just need to get my life in order right now." She said.

"Oh yeah? Hermione, you're life is so balanced, it beats the food pyramid. I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I am sure it is nothing compared what you're putting Ron through."

"Harry, you just don't understand." She said, turning away.

"That's what you're been saying, yet I don't get it. I don't know what you want me to 'understand' but all I want you to understand is this—"

"I broke up with Ron because—"

"RON WAS NERVOUS BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!" Harry yelled at the exact same time.

Hermione stopped dead in her sentence. She gasped, and her eyes were wide in amazement. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Slowly, she turned and looked back at Harry. "Wh-what did you say?" She asked.

Harry sighed. "Ron has been planning to pop the question for three months. That's why he's been so nervous. He was finally going to do it and ask you the night you broke up."

Hermione still stared at Harry in disbelief. "Ron was going to…" She put a hand over her mouth as another tear formed in her eye.

"H-Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Go away." She said.

"What?"

"GO AWAY, GET OUT OF HERE, I NEED TO BE ALONE!" She screamed.

Harry, deciding he might as well follow her order, disapperated.

Hermione, still shaking and crying, looked up at the mantle. On it was a picture of her and Ron, the one that was taken after they had started dating. She had looked so happy in the picture, yet at the moment, she could never feel happier and more wretched.

_Ron was…Ron was going to propose to me? _A small bubble of happiness rose in her chest. _But…now I've probably ruined everything._

_Why? Hermione? Why does this always have to happen to you? I mean…I can't help myself…but…_

_I still love him._

"I still love him damnit! I still love him!" She yelled, wiping her eyes. "There, I said it…I said it…" She repeated.

_I still love him…yet…if I do…I can't love him…because if I do…If I give into my feelings…_

Hermione cast a nervous glance in the direction of the old clock on the mantelpiece. She burst into tears and slowly sank to the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: YES, SHE DOES LOVE HIM! And you will find out what is keeping her from being with him next chapter. (I LOVE doing this!) 


	5. Confessions

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

Author's Note: I couldn't update for a week because was being a meanie. YAY! NOW I CAN UPDATE!

* * *

"We are ready. The plan shall be launched immediately." Gwyneth said. 

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Voldemort asked. "I told you before, I am tired of waiting. I will not wait any longer."

"Never fear, Master of Souls. I have double checked everything personally. Nothing can stop us now. I have made sure of that."

"How exactly?" Voldemort asked. "I still do not understand some parts of the plan."

Gwyneth gave a harsh and cold laugh. "It is very simple. But let me say this, that boy is within our reach now. No one can help him. Not even his little girlfriend."

* * *

Ron and Harry sat on the couch, not doing particularly anything. Ron sat in silence thinking about Hermione. Harry had just gotten back and had not told him Hermione's reaction. Ron had hoped Hermione would understand, but judging by Harry's look, she didn't. 

"So…is it really that bad?" He asked.

Harry seemed to be dragged out of a long way away. "What?"

"Well…you know…Hermione…"

"Oh…" Harry stared at the floor. "Well…uh… she wasn't exactly overjoyed…"

"Harry, don't worry about it. Just tell me what else happened." Ron said.

"I told her you still love her…and…she told me we wouldn't understand…"

Ron sighed. "I knew it…but what do we not understand?"

"I don't know, she never said." Harry replied.

After a second of silence, Ron asked, "Is that all?"

"Well…no…" Harry replied. _He's not going to like this…_

"_What else?_" Ron demanded in a tone letting Harry know that he meant business.

"I…told her that you were going to propose." _Here it comes…_

"You WHAT!" Ron yelled.

Harry tried to explain. "I know…I know…but it just kinda burst out…"

Ron covered his eyes. "Now its gonna be worse. Well, what did she say, Harry?" He asked.

He didn't know how to put it. "She…she…was upset…"

"How so? Like she has a new boyfriend upset?"

Harry shook his head. "No…if I didn't know any better…I'd say she was _crying_…and not because she was sad or angry at _you_…it was like she was sad and angry at _herself_…"

_Angry…at herself? But...how? Does that mean…No…it can't…_ "Whatever." Ron said. "At least I know its over between us."

Harry stared. "You're really going to give up that easily?" He asked.

Ron shrugged. "I think that's the only choice." He stood up. "I think I need to go for a walk. To shake the last of the break-up blues out of me."

"Okay, just make sure to be back soon."

"Yeah, I don't want crazies to kidnap me." He said, and then he left.

Almost instantly after Ron left, Harry ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He found Ron's photo album and flipped through it to the pages right after Ron and Hermione had started dating. They both looked so happy…Harry just didn't understand it. _Why did this happen?_ He asked. _What went wrong?_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat in her living room, still crying over what Harry had said and what she knew. _There's no way I can make up with Ron now. There is no way he'll understand…_

She looked back up at the clock on the mantelpiece. _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I deserve to do this? If it's bad thoughts, then I'm sorry, but I'm a teenager for god's sake!_

She took a second to think over what she just said. _Ha ha…a joke. But I'm probably not the one who got karma for _that. _If anything, it was Ron…it's always the boys…_

Thinking about Ron was painful. _Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you this bad, but I had no choice! I know that this is hard for both of us to bear…but we have to…so they won't find out…_

_Wait…_they…_Maybe there is hope…just a bit…but there's definite hope…maybe I can still explain to Ron and tell him how I really feel without…_

She stood up and wiped her tears, and walked over to the mantelpiece. She looked up at the old clock that had stopped working long ago. It was pretty enough, but she quickly diverted her attention and lifted it up. _Ron…if this hurts you…then I'll go down too…_She picked up a folded parchment that was blotted by tears. _I can't stand this fear anymore…I have to tell you…_ And she disapperated.

* * *

Harry was deep into his snooping through Ron's stuff when the doorbell rang. Absentmindedly thinking it was Ron, he stuffed all the things he had looked through under Ron's bed, and then went downstairs. When he opened the door, he was very much surprised. "H-Hermione?" He breathed. 

"Harry." She replied, coming in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, with a small bit of coldness in his voice.

"I need to talk to Ron." She said.

"He's not here right now." Harry replied. He looked into her eyes. Something glinted. Was it fear? "Do you want some tea or something?" He asked.

"N-no I'm fine." She sat down on the couch. He noticed she was fumbling with something. It was piece of parchment.

"What's that?" He asked, sitting on a chair opposite her.

"Nothing." She replied, trying to stuff it away.

"It's not nothing. It is something important. Tell me what it is." He demanded.

"No." She replied.

Harry, faster than anyone could, whipped out his wand and yelled, "_Accio Parchment!_" The parchment flew out of Hermione's hand.

"Give that back!" She yelled.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong! Hermione, something is upsetting you."

"It's none of your business!" She said, a tear coming into her eye.

"YES IT IS!" Harry roared. "BECAUSE UNLESS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, YOU AND RON ARE MY BEST FRIENDS, AND WHEN MY TWO BEST FRIENDS HAVE PROBLEMS, I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Hermione sat back, shocked by Harry's yell. _I forget, he's gone through so much pain, that it makes Ron and my problems look silly in comparison, but I think this time, our problems are in the same league…_

She sighed. "All right, I'll tell you…but…it's not easy…"

Harry calmed down. "Just get on with it."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Breaking up with Ron wasn't because I didn't want to be with him anymore or because I thought he didn't like me anymore. I just…needed an excuse…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Don't you get it?" Hermione asked. "I still like Ron, Harry! I haven't ever stopped liking him! I'm not some shallow bimbo who likes one guy one day and then dumps him the next!"

"But why did you do it?" He demanded.

"Because…because…a week before we went out on that final date…I got this in the mail…" She indicated to the parchment.

Harry stared at it and then opened it. It read:

_Break up with your boyfriend,_

_Or he will die._

_I'll be watching._

_-GW_

"Don't you see?" Hermione cried. "This is why I couldn't be with Ron! I want to tell him that I still like him, but I can't, because if I do…"

Harry stared at the parchment. _Wait a minute…GW?_

"_Ginny_ wrote this?" Harry asked.

"_What?_" Hermione said.

"Look, it says, 'GW'." He showed her.

Hermione stared. "I never noticed that…but it can't be Ginny…why would she want Ron dead?"

Harry looked back at it. "The only other person that I know of with the initials 'GW' is…"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a moment. She gasped. "Oh my god…it can't be…it just can't…"

"Wait a minute…" Harry said. "If she's threatening Ron here…then that means…"

Hermione stood up and ran to the door. "HARRY, WE NEED TO GET RON RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Ron walked through the streets, still wallowing in his depression. _You git. You knew you were never good enough for her in the first place…but you still insisted…I guess its good riddance that this happened to you. _

All of a sudden he saw a shadow from behind. He turned around fast to see a black shadow. "What the—?" He yelled, whipping out his wand, because he was hit on the head from behind with something very large and heavy. _What…happening…? _He thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The black figure stepped into the light, with its long red hair running in front of its robes. "You two!" A woman's voice yelled to two other robed figures. "Bring him back to the hideout. We shall have a little fun with him." As they picked him up and started to apperate, the figure gave an evil laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohhh… evil cliffie! Oh well, at least we know why Herms broke up with him…right? (Please don't kill me!) 


	6. The Golden Trio, Broken

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 6: The Golden Trio, Broken**

Author's Note: Forgive me for that evil cliffie! (Let's just say the story went downhill from there…it may help to have a box of tissues handy for the next couple of chapters.)

* * *

The first thing Ron noticed was his head hurt more than it ever did in his life. He was going to get up and ask Harry for some hangover potion, but he felt he was in a dark, wet, place. He popped open his eyes and sat up. He was lying on the wet stones of a place he recognized… 

"Oh no." He groaned. "Not the sewers again."

But being in this room brought back memories. It was here, two years ago, that he and Hermione confessed their love for each other. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, but thinking of what Hermione had said back then made him cherish it. _It's too bad she doesn't feel that way anymore…_ Ron said. _I just wish I would have known back then…_

Suddenly, the door opened, making Ron jump. Standing in the doorway was a silhouette of a figure he did not know. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure came in the doorway, revealing a young woman. She had long, wavy red hair, and bright green eyes. She had on black robes with ancient silver designs. Gold bracelets and necklaces clanked as she walked. She looked down at Ron, and smiled.

"Gwyneth!" He gasped. "I thought you were dead!"

Her smile widened. "You mortals are so gullible. To think you took my teleportation spell as death!" She gave a small laugh.

"I had hoped you were enjoying an eternity in a little place called hell." Ron rolled his eyes. "At least you got rid of that bodysnatching habit."

"I ran into more powerful magics over the last two years. _Much _more powerful." She said this in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. So, what you kidnap me for? In case you didn't know, I'm not muggle born."

Gwyneth smiled again. "No, I have you for a different reason. And you can thank your mudblood girlfriend for letting me have you."

Ron stood up. "LEAVE HERMIONE OUT OF THIS, YOU BITCH!"

Gwyneth held out her hand. "_Wesan forð!" _She yelled, and a stream of bronze light came from her fingertips. He gasped as it came at him, slamming into him and pinning him against the wall. Ron tried to move, but he realized he could not.

Gwyneth came up to him. "In fact, if she hadn't believed my letter, my plan would have never come to be."

"What plan?" Ron demanded. "What letter?"

Gwyneth didn't answer. She just stroked Ron's cheek with her long fingernails. "And to think I would actually kill you! What a silly girl. You're much too precious to kill."

"What are you talking abo—" Ron was cut off.

Because Gwyneth suddenly forced her lips on his.

* * *

"Hermione, where is he?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know…the spell is very faint." They had used a homing spell, using a few hairs from Ron's hairbrush. They were walking along an alleyway in London, desperately trying to find him.

Harry looked at the ground. "Then he was taken. I'm sure of it."

Hermione started to cry. "And its all my fault, Harry! If I had just told you two about that letter, then all of this never would have happened!"

He patted her on the back. "Don't worry, we'll find him. It's too early to give up hope. If we keep looking, we'll surely find him."

Hermione wasn't convinced. "Harry…I want to believe that…I do…but I just can't!"

"Hermione, let me see the hairs." She gave them to him. "There's still heat. He isn't lost. Come on!" He took off and Hermione followed him, desperately trying to pull herself together.

The trail led to a city park. Harry felt the hairs. "They're getting hot. We must be close!"

As they walked toward the center of the park, they saw two people sitting on the bench. They were talking, and from what Harry could hear, it sounded like they were flirting. He was surprised when he heard the word, "Hogwarts". And he was even more surprised when he saw who the two people were.

"N-Neville?" He gasped. "Ginny?"

They turned, and immediately sat up from the bench. "H-Harry!" Ginny said. "I didn't expect to find you here!"

"What are you doing here…with Neville?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said, a small blush on her cheeks. She looked and saw Hermione behind Harry. She didn't even acknowledge her. "Come on Neville, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Harry stopped her. "Don't be so mean to Hermione."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "I'll have you remember, she dumped my brother!"

"Yeah, well, she didn't really have a choice!" Harry yelled. "Trust me Ginny, Hermione didn't mean to hurt him, she just didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"No time to explain; just trust me on this one." Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Ginny."

She sighed. "All right."

"Good, we need your help." Harry began following the hairs, since they were getting warmer.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Ron's been kidnapped, and it's all my fault!" Hermione cried.

"WHAT!" Ginny asked.

"Wait…" Harry stopped, above a manhole. "We're here." He looked down. "Ugh, sewers again. Come on, we can't wait all night."

* * *

Gwyneth stroked Ron's cheek. "Your girlfriend is such a fool. You are too cute for anyone to throw away easily." 

"You sick freak. So what am I for your plan, your _toy_?" He spat.

She gave a small laugh. "Ah, no, no, no. You are crucial to it; after all, their deaths will be at your hands."

"So that is what this is about, _revenge_?" He asked.

"Well," She confided. "Partially, but this is something else too. Something…much bigger."

"You're going to regret this." Ron said, "If you mess with us—"

Gwyneth snorted. "I don't fear your mortals. Your friends will die, but you, lucky you, shall live. After all, I can't resist a big, strong man." She ran her hands over Ron's muscles from years of playing keeper.

"Hey, hey! Only Hermione is allowed to touch me there! You perverted, tree worshipping nutter!"

She stepped back, with anger in her eyes. "_What_ did you call me?"

Ron grinned. "You heard me; you are a _tree worshipping nutter_!"

She zapped him with a whip of her magic. "I won't have my religion mocked."

Ron fought the pain, still grinning. "Oh, so it's your religion now? I just thought it was some horny tree fetish…"

Gwyneth looked like she was about to explode, before another druid came in. "Lacasca, Your Highness, they have entered our sanctum."

Gwyneth suddenly calmed her anger. "Excellent. Go wait with the others until I give further instructions. I will have nothing meddle with our plan." The woman under the cape bowed and left. Gwyneth looked back to Ron. She smiled. "I guess the time is now to put my plan into action."

"What are you going to—?" Ron asked, before Gwyneth started chanting.

"_Hecate, blæc his ferhð, giefan hine lāð. Blæc his ferhð, giefan hine lāð. Blæc his ferhð, giefan hine lāð…"_ She chanted, while Ron felt as if he was falling into a deep sleep. His eyes shut, and he felt his arms and legs being released. The last thing he noticed before falling into unconsciousness was that he was no longer pinned to the wall…

* * *

"You mean she's…_back_?" Ginny asked, looking wide-eyed at Harry. 

"Yes, but worse than before. All else I know is that she wanted Ron for some reason." He told her as they splashed through the tunnels.

"Wait…" Hermione breathed, stopping them. She looked around a corner. She saw for women, dressed in what appeared to be heavy cloaks. "We're in luck." She said.

They gathered around the corner and all at once yelled, "Stupefy!" Before the druids knew what had hit them, they were lying on the damp ground, stunned.

"Well, that worked out." Harry said, walking up to them. They grabbed the cloaks off the druids and placed them around themselves, perfect camouflage.

As they walked around a corner, hoods up, Hermione spotted a person walking toward them. She motioned for them to stop. The person walked forward out of the mist, and when Hermione saw who it was, she forgot that they were sneaking into a dangerous place. She ran up to them, crying, "Ron!"

She hugged him fiercely saying. "We were so worried, Ron! We came all this way to rescue you! Thank god you're safe! Ron, I'm so sorry! I'll explain everything later…but now we need to get out of here."

"No." Was the reply.

Hermione opened her eyes, looking up at Ron. "No? What do you—?"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone yelled, "_Crucio!"_ Hermione screamed. It was pain beyond any pain she had ever felt. It was as if a thousand knives were stabbing her. She heard her companions yell her name, but she wondered about Ron. Why wasn't he helping her? Usually he would at least try…

At last the pain stopped. She opened her eyes. "Ron? Where—?" She stopped. Above her, she saw Ron, holding his wand out, a smirk on his face. It was Ron that had cast the spell.

Hermione looked into his blue eyes. She saw no love, no friendship, no compassion. All she saw was hatred and malice. She screamed, "Ron? RON!"

* * *

Author's Note: VERY cliché for anyone familiar with anime, but it works. Poor Ronnikins! I just keep making him suffer. I should cut of my hand in penance. Also, the thing with Gwyneth turned out to be more…_ahem_…than I thought! Oh well. She's a thousand year old druid queen. She can be horny if she wants, I guess. (Besides, I bet you lot didn't see THAT comin'!) He he…I am so evil. 


	7. Unreachable Heart

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 7: Unreachable Heart**

Author's Note: Very sad chapter. Prepare to cry some more. Prepare your tissues, people.

* * *

Hermione stared back at Ron. "Ron!" She called again. "Ron, what happened to you? Why do you do this?" She asked. 

He made no answer, he just grinned evilly. "_Crucio._" He said again, and Hermione rolled on the floor, screaming, just wishing the pain would stop.

"Hermione!" Harry and the group yelled, but they stayed back. They were still in too much of a shock.

Ron released the pain, still grinning. "Did you really think I would let your talk of leaving move me?" He said, in a harsh voice that Hermione had never heard Ron talk in.

Hermione panted, looking up at him. "Ron…" She moaned. "How can you do this? What happened? Did _she _do this to you?"

"Actually, it was _all _my idea." Gwyneth said, coming out from the shadows. "He makes a much more _handsome_ man, once his heart has been turned, don't you think?" Gwyneth came up to him, rubbing her hand over Ron's muscles one more time.

Hermione lost it. "Hey, bitch! Get your hands off him! Only _I _can touch him there!"

Ginny and Harry stared. "I _so _didn't need to know that…" They said together.

Gwyneth grinned. "So what do you think of your precious boyfriend now? He _is _much improved over the wreck he was before. After all, I expected you to hurt him, but not like you did before."

Hermione looked at the ground, with tears in her eyes. "I _know _I hurt him, but I didn't want to hurt him that bad…it's just…I thought…"

"You thought I would kill him, didn't you? Don't worry, I cannot kill such a handsome man…he is safe with me. Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

Hermione looked up at Gwyneth. Though her eyes held tears, she looked more determined and angry then ever. "You…YOU BITCH!" Hermione jumped up. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!" Hermione whipped out her wand. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gwyneth brushed off her threats. "I'll leave you to this, lovely Ron. And I'll see you later…" Gwyneth disappeared in a burst of bronze light.

With no one to attack, Hermione stood there, looking at Ron. "Ron…please…you have to come back…"

Ron grinned. "I like the way I am, Hermione."

"No…" She said. "You can't mean that…" A single tear fell down her cheek."

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed again, falling to the floor. She heard her name being called again, by Harry, but she didn't see what happened until the pain was released. She opened her eyes. Harry was standing in front of her, holding his wand in to Ron.

"Ron…" Harry said, tightening his grip on his wand. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Ron smirked. "I bet you don't."

"…But you can't keep hurting Hermione! Ron, we're your friends, are you going to go with _her_, or with us! Please, come back!"

Ron huffed. "Right. I have more power here then I ever did. Remember school? I was your _sidekick!_ I was always the last one to be remembered in the family! I was ickle Ronnikins, no good for anything!"

Hermione looked up. "No Ron, you weren't…you were always the one to look after us…I never thought you were a sidekick…you were always there for me… and I was always there for you…you were the one to cheer us up when things got really down…"

Ron's frown stiffened. "Silence, bitch! _Crucio!_" He yelled.

Hermione shuddered, and prepared for the pain, but none came. Harry had yelled, "_Protego!"_ Before the spell hit her. "Ron, you have to snap out of this!" Harry yelled. "You're hurting Hermione, the girl you love! The girl you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, remember?"

Ron looked away. "I was stupid to believe that."

"No you weren't!" Harry said. "You loved Hermione, and she still loves you!"

"Ron," Hermione yelled. "I do still love you! Please, please stop this! It's breaking my heart! Ron…you're breaking my heart…" She cried, tears coming down her face like a waterfall.

"You don't really mean that." Ron replied, but this time in his normal voice.

Hermione gave a small gasp. "I _do_ Ron. I really do! I can't stop myself from ever loving you Ron! I told you so two years ago, remember? In this very place! Please, can't you remember?"

For a second, Hermione thought she saw the hatred fade from Ron's eyes. For a second, she believed that he was back. But then he shook his head and his eyes regained their malice. "I don't need to hear you talk lies! You don't love me and you never did!" He raised his wand to perform a curse, but he was stopped when someone yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry and Hermione looked behind them. It was Ginny. She stood with her wand out, looking fierce. "Ron! How can you do this to Hermione?" Ginny shouted. "Are you going to give up on us? Give up on her? I don't think so!" She yelled, gripping her wand tightly. "I don't want to hurt you, Ron. But if you try to hurt Hermione, I will!"

Ron didn't even listen to her proclamations. Using his fast quidditch reflexes, he dove for his wand. Harry managed to yell, "Ginny, no!" Before Ron shot blue light at her. Almost in slow motion, Ginny was hit and was flying through the air. She hit a wall, hard. Neville stared for a second and ran up to her, cradling her head.

Harry looked around. He was the only one standing against Ron now. He held his wand menacingly, still unsure of what to do.

Ron smirked. "So, Harry, what are you going to do? You obviously are fighting yourself. I can see it plainly that you want to hurt me, but you can't. So, are you going to attack me or not? I always wanted to face up to the powers of The Boy Who Lived."

Harry looked back at Hermione, and then at Ron. Closing his eyes, he lowered his wand.

"What?" Ron asked. "You're not going to fight me?"

Harry's emerald eyes stared back at him, with fierce determination. "No, I'm not. I won't fight you, Ron. We've been friends for nine, almost ten years. Do you think I can just hold a wand against you that easily? You can hurt me any way you want, but don't do anything to Hermione."

Ron pointed his wand at Harry's face. "Just one more question. Why are you protecting Hermione? Don't you forget, she's the one who dumped me and made me like this."

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong. She may have dumped you, but she had a good reason. She dumped you because she was trying to protect you. As your making you like this, she didn't. That was all Gwyneth's fault. And unless you snap out of this now, you may do something you'll regret forever."

Ron grinned, and suddenly, Harry was sprawled on the floor, knocked unconscious. Hermione yelled, "Harry!" But it was too late. He couldn't hear her. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron, her Ron, the one who would do anything for her, was attacking her friends. Her face stained with tears, she stood up, and took a stand against Ron.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to bring you back." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyway, don't you get it, I _like _myself like this. I've never felt so alive!"

"Ron, you are hurting your friends! Can't you see that? Can't you tell what's going on? Can you even hear me?" She asked.

"Of course I can hear you, know-it-all. I have fully functioning ears, you know!"

She shook her head. "I don't mean like that, I mean…can your heart hear me?"

He brushed her off. "Now you're just talking crazy."

"Maybe, but I'm trying to help you Ron! You need help! You need to come back to us! Please…hear me…I'm begging you, to hear me…" With that, a tear fell on the floor.

Ron watched as her sad form begged him to return. His heart tugged on him. For a reason unknown to him, he wanted to return. He wanted to just hold her in his arms and tell her she was safe. But the effect of the curse Gwyneth had placed on him took hold. He knew he just had to get that girl away from him; she was causing his heart to change.

He swished his wand down in a slashing motion. But before Hermione could feel the pain, she was pushed out of the way of the curse and down to the floor. Harry and pushed her out of the way. Ron stared as Harry crawled over to Ginny and Neville.

"Ron…" Harry said. "We're sorry, we can't help you…but we won't leave you like this. We will come back."

"Wait," Hermione asked. "What are you going to—"

Harry made sure he was touching Ginny and Hermione as he disappeared, taking them with him.

Hermione gave a "No! We can't leave him!" As the sewer faded out of focus. The last thing she saw was Ron, looking hateful and angry that they had gotten away…

* * *

Author's Note: Did it make you cry? I did while writing this. Oh well, I gotta be happy…cuz I am listening to J Pop, eating pocky (God's gift to the world), and greatly anticipating seeing ROTS tomorrow! 


	8. Ron, Come Back!

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 8: Ron, Come Back!**

Author's Note: I SAW ROTS ON SATURDAY! WHEE! HAPPY, I AM! (I GOTTA SEE IT AGAIN! I CRIED THROUGH THE ENTIRE THING! SO SAD!) Insane, I also am.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, nursing her scraped arm. In truth, she wasn't really thinking about her arm. She was thinking about Ron. 

_Ron…what did you do to deserve this? What did _I _do to deserve this? Its seems impossible to believe…but…he's gone…_

Hermione wiped a tear. _This sort of thing only happens in movies! But…now its happening for real…_

She looked up as she saw Harry come into the room. "Ginny's going to be okay." Harry said. "Neville's looking after her now."

Hermione looked down. "That's good."

He came and sat in the chair across from her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She said. "It's just a scrape."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I mean, about Ron…"

Hermione looked away. "Of course I'm not okay…but…I'm trying not to despair…"

He nodded. "Good. We'll need to call Dumbledore on this one. Perhaps even the Order…we can't have him on the loose…"

She turned around sharply. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed. "That was a powerful heart-binding spell Hermione, even I could tell that. There is no way that—"

"Harry, Ron's still there!" Hermione protested.

He shook his head. "He's gone, Hermione. Accept it. All that's left of him is his body. Ron is destroyed. There's nothing left of him now."

"I won't believe it!" She yelled.

"Hermione, Ron can't come back. That spell is irreversible. The Order needs to deal with him, that' all we can do!"

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Hermione screamed, tears running down her face.

Harry grabbed and shook her. "HERMIONE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! RON ISN'T THE SAME PERSON HE WAS BEFORE! HE IS GONE!"

Hermione fell back on the couch. "I can't believe it…" She said, the tears refusing to stop.

Harry sighed. "I know. I don't want to believe it either…but we have to. We have to face the reality we are in. It is impossible to beat Gwyneth without beating Ron first. Hermione…I know it's hard…but we have to let him go."

_I can't…Maybe he is gone…but I can't let Harry hurt him like that… I think…I think its all up to me now…I might not be able to bring him back…but if Harry is going to kill Ron…then I'm dying with him…like I was supposed to two years ago…_

Hermione looked up and noticed Harry was gone. _He's probably gone back to check on Ginny…Now's my chance! I'm sorry Harry…but I can't let you do this…_

She closed her eyes and disapperated.

* * *

She opened he eyes just as the sewers came into focus. Sure enough, Ron was still there. He smiled when he saw she had come back. 

"So, Hermione, you have returned. What did you come back here for? Come to kill me?"

"You know I couldn't do that, Ron." Hermione said calmly. "I didn't even bring a wand."

Ron snorted. "I'd never thought I'd see the day. Hermione Granger, Little-Miss-Know-It-All, doing about the stupidest thing a person can do. You do realize that I have a wand?"

"Yes, I know."

"And you do realize that I don't have any objection to using that wand?"

"I know." She repeated. "And I don't care. You can do anything you want to me, Ron, and I wouldn't care. You can kill me, and I won't mind. Just as long as it's you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Poetic. You were always the hopeless romantic, even if you didn't want to admit it."

Hermione ignored this. "I've come back to help you, Ron."

He sneered. "_Help me? _Don't be ridiculous. I don't need any help. I've never felt so powerful!"

"But that's just it!" She said, feeling her eyes water up again. "You _do_ need help! You're a good person, don't do this!"

Ron smirked. "But I thought girls always liked the bad boys."

"This isn't you Ron! You're someone else! But you know there is still good in you! Come back, Ron! Come back!" She pleaded, feeling tears fall down her face.

He twirled the wand in his fingers. "Your feeble screams won't do anything to me. The transformation is complete. I will always be as I am right now."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no you won't. If you try…If you try right now…then your good side can come back to you. Before anything serious happens."

He turned away. "I have no inclination to try."

"You have to! Please…try! If you don't try then you'll never—"

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled, sending Hermione flying across the room at the same time. She hit the wall hard, making Ron think he'd knocked her unconscious.

_Ron is attacking me…_She thought. _I never imagined him being like this…But…I don't care…I'll keep trying. I can tell there is still good on the inside. His heart is not thoroughly black._

Though it took all of her strength, Hermione lifted herself off the floor. Ron was surprised when she got up. "What are you doing up! That should have knocked you unconscious!"

"I have no inclination to be knocked out." She replied.

"Then what are you going to do? _I _have a wand and the will to use it, _You _have neither, and unless you leave now, then you'll never escape from here."

Hermione shook her head. "Didn't I already tell you that I am not leaving here without you?"

"YOU—" Ron yelled, placing the wand to her thought. "JUST…BE QUIET!" He ordered.

"I knew it. You do have some good in you. You can't kill me, can you?"

"Would you like to make that a bet?" He sneered, gripping his wand tighter.

Hermione stood still, saying nothing, waiting to see what Ron would do. After standing there for a minute, he seemed to abandon his idea. He lowered the wand. "Hmph. Why should I kill you here, after all, I like a fair fight." He turned away.

She stood her ground. "Even if I had my wand, you couldn't kill me. I'm not sure about Harry, or even Ginny. But I know you can't kill me. No matter how many times you protest, I know good is still in your heart."

He turned around sharply. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, THEN I'M GONNA—"

Hermione blinked. "Do what Ron?"

Words seemed to fail him. He then came up with an idea. "I could take you to Gwyneth. She could finish you off for me."

"Would you _really _let her kill me?"

"Yes." Ron replied immediately.

Hermione heightened her eyebrows. "Really? Or what would you do when she was about to kill me? Would you let her go through with it?"

"You…YOU NEED TO STOP JUDGING ME!" He roared.

Hermione continued. "From your answer, I take that as a 'no'."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP TALKING, DO YOU BITCH! WELL, THEN I'LL TEACH YOU!"

He raised his wand to perform a spell, when all of a sudden he stopped. "RON!" A voice rang out. He turned. Harry, Neville and Ginny had returned, all ready to attack. "Let Hermione go!" Harry ordered.

"No, Harry stop, you don't understand!" Hermione tried to warn him.

Ron grinned. "You came back again? You may be even stupider that Granger. Don't worry though, I'll finish you off quickly."

Harry raised his wand. "I'm ready, Ron. I won't hesitate to hurt you this time."

"Fine. Give me your best shot."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, and she saw none would hold back any mercy. Harry was enraged, and Ron wouldn't care. She knew it would end disastrous either way it turned out. She could think of only one thing to do.

"NOOOO!" She screamed, jumping on to Ron and holding on to him.

"HERMIONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Harry yelled. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"NO! I WON'T!" She screamed. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL RON!"

Ron grinned evilly. "Your life is in my hands, you know. And I don't appreciate being grabbed like this." He raised his wand.

Hermione knew the one thing she had to do. "DON'T DO THIS! Ron…I LOVE YOU, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Harry, Ginny, and Neville gasped. They had never expected her to say this.

Ron's eyes were wide, a sign of his surprise, but he tried not to react. "You told me that once, remember? But I guess it was just a folly. I guess I was just kidding myself. Just like you're doing now." His voice had turned back to normal.

"No…its true." She begged. "I could never stop loving you! I've loved you for so long, it hurt! Every fiber of my being loves you with such a passion that I couldn't even hate you right now! I love you even evil Ron!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" The spell was trying to fight back. His grip on his wand tightened. "YOU'RE LYING!" He grabbed her shoulders and tried to force her off, but she held on.

_This isn't working…what else can I do?_ Hermione thought. She looked up at his face. Tears formed in her eyes as she drew closer.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Ron…" She said, her voice a whisper. "I…love you so much…that…I want to marry you!" With that, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Ginny put a hand over her open mouth. "Hermione…you actually…"

Hermione didn't stop kissing him. Tears ran from her eyes and onto his cheeks. _Ron…please come back…_She silently begged, breaking the kiss and leaning against him. "Ron…I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't know you wanted to ask me…But it doesn't matter any more! Ron, I love you so much that I want to marry you! I want to spend my life with you! I want to someday have children with you! Just please, I'm begging you…come back!"

Hermione suddenly felt an arm being wrapped around her. "Hermione…" Ron murmured. She looked up. Ron's eyes were back to normal. Their gaze a loving one. "Hermione…" He repeated, holding her close.

She sighed, closing her eyes. _Ron…_

Harry and Ginny stared. "She did it…" Harry said. "She brought him back…"

"And said a few things we didn't want to know." Ginny replied. "We could have done without the children thing …"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I was just thinking that too…"

Ron continued to hold Hermione. "Hermione…I'm sorry. I should have never thought that stuff about you. I shouldn't have gone off alone that night… I shouldn't have ever tried to attack you."

"It's all right." She replied. "You weren't yourself."

"Hermione…" He whispered, wishing he didn't have to say this. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to…marry me?"

She sniffed. "Yes Ron, I did! I meant every word! Ron…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled and they were about three seconds away from kissing when Ginny walked up to them. "All right, cut it with the snog fest! We gotta get out of here before Gwyneth comes back."

"Yeah…" Ron said, leaning on his fiancée as they disapperated. _Somehow…everything turned out okay…

* * *

_

Author's Note: Anyone who has seen Inuyasha (Wonderful anime and manga, I HIGHLY recommend it.) Knows where I took this from. Oh well, It works. Anyway, the story's not over yet, folks! We still gotta get to the—You guys keep expecting me to give it away, don't ya? (Also, THE HARRY POTTER 4 TRAILER IS ONLINE! CHECK IT OUT! THE DRAGON LOOKS AWSOME!)


	9. Preparations

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

Author's Note: Okay, this chap isn't exiting as the last but it is important to the plot! (Plus…FLUFF!)

* * *

Hermione snuggled into Ron's chest, blissfully sleeping. The minute they had arrived home, they both collapsed on to the couch, both too tired to do anything else. The rest had just left them there, not wanting to endure the wrath of Hermione if they woke them. 

While Hermione dreamed on, Ron was wide awake, not going to be able to sleep. He thought over what had happened in the past couple of hours. _I can't believe that I attacked her! I just don't want to believe it, yet I know it's true. How could I? But I know…even then…I still couldn't bear to see her in so much pain._

Ron placed his arm around her and started stroking her hair. _But…she did say she wanted to marry me…_He smiled. _It finally got worked out. Even though we had to go through hell to realize it…_

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. _I remember back in school, I'd do anything for this moment…I remember feeling how impossible it would be for _anyone_ to like a poor, unpopular guy like me. Of course, I didn't want just anyone, I wanted only one. I wanted only Hermione. But it seemed so unlikely, yet somehow, it happened._

He smiled. _Maybe I should really thank that Gwyneth bitch. Without her, Hermione and I would have never…And now without her, we wouldn't be getting married. I guess I owe her something. Next time I see her, I'll give her a ten second head start._

Harry walked into the room. "Woah! Get yourselves a room!"

"She's asleep!" Ron growled. "You and your dirty thoughts."

Harry raised his eye brows. "Excuse me? _I'm _the one with dirty thoughts? I bet you were thinking worse all through sixth year—"

"All right, enough!" Ron said. "Just don't wake Hermione."

"You just don't want her virgin ears to hear what you were thinking of all through our crazy school days." Harry muttered.

"Whatever." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "So what's the situation with Gwyneth?"

"Well…" Harry said, "She obviously wanted you to kill us…Don't know why though…"

"Because she's psycho?" Ron suggested.

"I suppose." Harry said.

"So…what do we do? She's still out there…Still watching us…"

"Don't worry about it now." Harry said. "What's more important is you and Hermione."

"Yeah…" Ron smiled, looking down at his fiancée. "I guess that _does _come first."

"All I request is you place a sign on the door if you're planning on snogging or something. It's one thing seeing your two best friends getting married. It's quite another to walk in unannounced during a shag fest." Harry shuddered at the thought.

Ron grinned. "Don't worry, 'Mione and I would always make sure the door was locked before doing something like _that_."

Harry covered his eyes. "Auuugghhh! Images! Images!"

"_Now_ who's got the dirty mind?" Ron asked, still grinning.

Hermione moved and yawned. "What time is it?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"I dunno." Ron said, wrapping his arm around her as she woke up.

She sat up, not noticing Harry. "Ron…" She said, gazing into his eyes. "I'm glad you're here…there's something I needed to say… Something I kinda never got to tell you earlier…"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Harry spat out his drink of firewhisky across the room. "_WHAT!"_

Ron waved his hands around, his ears and face turning bright red. "Nonononononono!" He said. "We didn't we didn't!...Did we?" He looked at Hermione.

She grinned. "Just kidding! You're cute when you turn all pink…"

Harry had more than he could stand. "Okay, I'm leaving now! Go snog…or shag…or plan for the baby's room or whatever…Just do it out of my sight…" Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote_ Ron/Hermione snogging…DO NOT COME IN! _He stuck it firmly to the door before shutting it.

As soon as Harry left, Ron stared at her. "_What_ was the whole pregnant talk for?" He asked, still red. "You almost had me worried for a bit!"

Hermione started giggling. "I had to get him out of the room somehow. And it was just funnier this way."

Ron grinned. "That is why I love you, my dear."

"Want to have a little more fun?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"You bet." He whispered back.

"Oh, Ron…we mustn't! Not before the wedding!" She said, in a very loud voice, making sure Harry would hear.

"But Hermione…I want to know how you love me!" He yelled back, making his voice heard.

"Ron! I can't resist you! I want to so much! You make me want to give it all up to you!"

"Me too! I want to pour my heart and soul into you! I want—"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Yelled a very disturbed Harry, who had been listening at the door.

As they heard Harry running up the stairs, to try to get the images out of his brain, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. "Serves him right for listening at the door." Hermione said.

"Yeah…" Ron said. "Y'know…the sign on the door says we're in here snogging."

"Yeah…" Hermione replied, having a feeling she knew where this was going. Just Ron talking like this was enough to make her tremble.

"And we're in here…_alone_" He said, holding her closer.

"Uh-huh…" She replied, getting lost in those blue eyes of his.

"Maybe we should do what the sign says we're doing in here. After all, they shouldn't be warned for nothing…" Ron grinned.

"I quite agree." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Ron and meeting her lips with his.

And they proceeded to snog passionately, snogging for what seemed to be an eternity. When they finally broke away, Hermione leaned against Ron, and thought only one thing._ It was almost worth it to fight Gwyenth for this…almost…

* * *

_

"Master of Souls! I'm sorry! But I didn't know that the mudblood could—"

"Silence, Gwyneth!" Voldemort ordered. "You have failed me for the last time."

"Master, you must understand! The boy and the mudblood…they must have had a bond…or some higher magic…"

"You fool." Voldemort said. "Potter was able to break my spell by his foolish mudblood of a mother's love. And that boy you enchanted…the mudblood girl's love for him broke his spell. I thought you would have taken that into consideration. You should have kidnapped someone else. You should have known the boy couldn't kill the girl!"

"Master! I am truly sorry! The boy was supposed to kill the girl, but it backfired…but don't worry…I have another plan…"

"No." Voldemort stood up. "No more plans, Gwyneth."

"What…what do you mean?" She asked.

"You have failed me. And yet you still call yourself worthy to forge the plans. _I _am the one who forges the plans. _I _am the one you pledged allegiance to, don't forget that. _I _hold your life in my hands. And yet you forget that."

"M-master?" She trembled in fear.

"I have no more use for you." Voldemort said, raising his wand.

"NO!" Gwyneth screamed, being enveloped in green light. After a flash, all that was left was a pile of ash.

He stared at it, and he kicked the ash, to make sure she was really gone. When he was satisfied, he left the room.

But he didn't see the figure of Gwyneth outside his window, wearing an evil smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know this chap was mostly fluff, but hey! At least Vodie and Gwyneth aren't working together anymore! Right? 


	10. Wedding Crashers

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 10: Wedding Crashers**

Author's Note: This week's been hectic since I have exams next week…Ugh…I just can't WAIT until I get out of school…thank GOD I only have one more week left…

* * *

Hermione stared at the mirror, looking at herself done up in the white dress. It had finally come down to this day, this day she had been dreaming of for years. The day every girl wishes would come to them. The day she would become someone's wife. 

She surveyed herself. For once, her hair wasn't bushy as usual. She and Ginny had gotten up early and spent hours over a cauldron full of a hair potion in order to make it like it was the day of the Yule Ball. Hermione was very glad they had finally succeeded. The dress she had picked out was a bit on short notice. After all, she and Ron agreed they had wanted to get this over with in case Gwyneth came back. It was not to frilly, yet not too plain. Just perfect.

Hermione gave a small smile. _Who would have thought from that day on the train, that nine years later Ron and I would be getting married…_

But thinking of that only made her nervous again. When she was invited to Bill's wedding, Fleur had said she was nervous. Hermione didn't quite get why anyone could be nervous on this happy day, but now, she understood. _No, Hermione…calm down…calm down…calm down…oh crap! I can't deny it! I'm totally nervous!_

She jumped as the door was opened. She turned around to see her maid of honor, Ginny walk in. Hermione felt her nervousness rise as she heard the sounds of people entering the church. But they were quieted as Ginny shut the door.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"You nervous?" Ginny wondered, sitting down on a stool at an edge of the room.

_She read my mind. How can she do that? I've been wondering for years if she's a legimens…_ "Uh…" Hermione said.

"Nervous, huh?"

Hermione looked down, sitting in a chair. "Yeah…"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't get it. You're usually the level headed one."

"I know, I know, but…" Hermione just couldn't find a reason why she felt this way.

Ginny stood up, which was quite hard in her puffy blue dress. She walked over the door and opened it, allowing the sound to come through. "You hear that? It's the sound of a lot of people, who all came here for _you_ Hermione. This day is for _you,_ for you and Ron. There are so many people looking forward to it! After all, this means I get another sister, you know!"

Hermione had forgotten about that. She smiled. "Don't forget me! After all, I'm an only child!"

"Exactly!" Ginny shut the door. "I can't wait until you can tell me all your marriage stories…well…except the…_ahem _ones. I _really _don't want to know where Ron's tongue has been."

Hermione cackled evilly. "Oh…shall I entertain Ginny with XXX rated stories of shagging?"

Ginny covered her ears. "Oh god no! Virgin ears! Virgin ears!"

"It was a dark night…and my sexy redhead had just come out of the bathroom without a shirt…" Hermione began.

Ginny sat on the floor and rocked back and forth. "Hear no evil…hear no evil…" She muttered.

Hermione turned around and poked Ginny, getting her out of her freaked out state. "Go on, don't you have to be up there?"

"Yeah…" Ginny said. "Anyway, don't be nervous Hermione. Like I said, there's no reason for it. After all, Ron is the one who's supposed to be nervous, right?"

Hermione grinned. "I bet he's shaking like a leaf…that scardy cat…"

"It's hard to place if he's more nervous here or when he was trying to pop the question to get you guys here…" Ginny said. Music suddenly filled the room. "Oh crap! I'm supposed to be there!" She ran to the door.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Welcome…and Hermione…" She turned back around. "_Never _I repeat, NEVER_…_not even by accident…tell me where Ron's tongue has been." And she walked out of the bridal room, leaving a hysterically laughing Hermione.

* * *

Ron straightened his tie for the fiftieth time. "When's it start?" He asked his best man, Harry. 

"I just told you, you've got a good ten minutes." Harry replied.

"Oh god! T-ten minutes!" Ron said, feeling his hands shake.

Harry grasped Rons' shoulders, shaking him. "Get a grip, Ron! Do you _want_ Hermione to see you like this? She's so level headed; I bet she's not even nervous!"

"Yeah…well…she's not me!" Ron said, checking his tie.

"Ohh…is ickle Ronnikins nervous?" Fred asked, coming over to him.

"Shove off." Ron muttered.

"Come on Ron, this is your big day." George said, grinning. "After all, it's the day you become a man."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that the day I won the quidditch cup."

Fred contemplated this. "Hmm…did we? I don't recall it…"

"Lay off him, guys." Harry said. "This is hard for him…just remember how much Bill was shaking during his wedding."

Fred rolled his eyes. "But that wore off once he saw Fleur's sexy a—"

"Will everyone please stand." The minister said, cutting though Fred's remark.

"Crap! We're supposed to be over here, Fred." Geoge said, pulling his brother over to their spot.

"Oh god…itsstartingitsstartingitsstartingitsstarting" Ron muttered, looking down at his tie again.

"Lay off the tie." Harry whispered. "Calm down, here comes Hermione…You don't want her to see you shaking like a leaf, do you?"

"N-no." Ron said.

"Then look forward, smile, keep your eyes on Hermione, and most importantly, _stop touching that damn tie!_" Harry muttered, just as he saw Hermione enter the room.

_Gotta not be nervous…must be strong…don't touch tie…eyes on Mione…_ Ron thought, resisting the urge to die from a nervous fit.

And as he saw Hermione walk down the isle, on her father's arm, all of a sudden, his nervousness went away. He felt somewhat relieved, as if it were an angel entering the room. He sighed. _How is it that she can make me so nervous and yet so calm?_

As the procession moved forward, Ginny came close. As she looked at him, she looked as if she was holding up a laugh. She practically had to stuff her face into the flowers she was holding to keep her from bursting out in the middle of the ceremony.

_She just has to tease me…_He looked back at Hermione. As she got closer, her remembered the day he first met her…and how he wished he wouldn't ever be friends with her. _How things have changed…_He looked around the room. Half the people in it were classmates, most not surprised at all that this day had finally come. _They could see it before we could…_Ron thought. _Man, we must have been thick. _He even saw Dumbledore, with the suspicious eye twinkle. _I _knew_ he was going to do that…_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Hermione was there. Never before had Ron thought she looked so beautiful. She smiled, that smile could still make him tingle. He wanted this moment to last forever. Just seeing her like this made him have to hold himself back from grabbing her and kissing her right there.

"_Ron…_" She hissed.

"What?" He whispered.

"You're supposed to lead me up to the altar." She held her arm out.

"Oh…" He could feel his ears turning red. "Right…" He looped his arm around hers and walked her up to the altar. At that moment, the music stopped.

_Oh god, here it comes…_ He thought.

The minister began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between Ronald Billus Weasley and HermioneJane Granger. This day is about the mutual joining of two people, but more importantly it is about the bond of love behind it…"

Ron felt himself slide into a stupor not unlike the one he got in History of Magic. The minister's words faded out. He glanced over at Hermione. To his surprise she was doing the same. _I guess this was too boring even for her…_

Ron was snapped out his stupor when he heard the minister say, "Ronald Billus Weasley, do you take HermioneJane Granger, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. to honor, love, and cherish, til death do you part?"

_Um…what do I say here? Oh yeah…_ "I do." He replied, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Billus Weasley, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to honor, love, and cherish, til death do you part?"

"I—"

She was cut off when a force like an earthquake hit the building. Many of the people, started screaming. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and then at the door, which burst open in a flash of green light. "No…" Ron gasped.

"Everyone, get out!" Dumbledore shouted, while muggles and wizards alike raced for the exits. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at the green light, knowing what it was. A man-like shadow started coming from the green entrance.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Take Hermione and go!"

"What?" Ron asked. "We can't! We're not leaving you to fight him alone!"

"I'm not alone!" Harry said, motioning over to Dumbledore.

"But, Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Look, it's my destiny to fight him, only me! Not you guys! If you stay he'll kill you, don't you understand that?"

"But what about you?" Ron asked.

"Go!" Harry yelled. "You two deserve a beautiful life together! Go, now!"

Without looking back, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and headed for an exit just as Voldemort burst into the church. Without knowing where they were going, they headed down stairs. When they were sure no one was following them, they stopped.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"I think we're in a basement." Ron replied. _Of all the rotten luck! And on our wedding day too!_

"At least he's gone."

A voice crept up from the shadows, "_He _may be gone, but you have to deal with me, little girl." Gwyneth walked into the light, looking about as mad as she could ever look.

* * *

Author's note: EVIL CLIFFIE! I have to say though, the last wedding I went to would have been a lot more interesting if evil incarnate attacked during it…Anyway, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE HERMIONE GET REALLY PISSED OFF! 


	11. Showdown With The Druid Bitch!

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 11: Showdown with the Druid Bitch**!

Author's Note: YAY! SCHOOL IS OUT! YIPEEE! I haven't updated for a while, because I have procrastinator-it is. Especially when it comes to battle scenes.

* * *

Ron and Hermione glared at the Druid queen, with looks of hate in their eyes. "Gwyneth," Ron spat, "What are you doing here." 

She smirked. "Well, I _was _originally coming here on orders from my master, but then I decided to come just for the fun!"

"Your…" His eyes widened "_Him!"_

Gwyneth grinned. "That's right. Unfortunately though, I didn't feel like serving him anymore. So I just came to finish up what I had begun."

Ron clenched his hand into a fist. "You…little…"

She laughed. "No need to get angry now. After all, I promised I'd make this quick. So who's first, you, or the girl?"

Ron stepped in front of Hermione. "Touch her and you're dead!"

Gwyneth's smile widened. "Now, we're never going to get anywhere with that attitude. But you know, if you step aside, I'll let you live. After all, the world isn't complete without your _attractive features._"

Ron turned red in anger, but he stopped when he heard an angry growl from behind him. He looked at Hermione. Both her hands were clenched in fists and she was shaking in anger. She kept her head down, but Ron knew that she was about to explode. "Uh…'Mione?" He asked, knowing it would do nothing once she started getting angry.

"You…you broke us up." Hermione's voice was deeper, eerily so.

Ron started backing away. _Oh god, here it comes._

She raised her head, and Ron could have sworn her eyes had a scary red glow to them. _She's even creepier than Mum!_

"You…kidnapped him. Made him evil. Made him try to hurt us!" Hermione gripped her wand. "YOU RUINED MY WEDDING DAY!" Hermione flung a red spell at her, making a giant explosion.

_Note to self…NEVER get Hermione pissed._ Ron stared at her, mouth agape.

The dust cleared, and Gwyneth was still there. She grinned. "My, my. Hell hath no fury like a woman on her wedding day. I have to say though, this is getting interesting. Now, let's see what you have to offer."

Hermione glared at her. "Bring it on."

Ron ran up behind her. "Uh…Hermione? Are you really going to—"

She shoved him aside before he could finish. "I should have killed her once, now I'm going to kill her for real."

Gwyneth scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Then you've got it!" Another brilliant flash of light came from Hermione's wand and headed for Gwyneth. Instead of hitting her, it met a bronze light and dispersed.

Gwyneth laughed. "Silly girl. I will not be defeated so easily. Do you forget that I am immortal? I have lived two millenniums! I shall not die by the likes of you."

"Two millenniums, eh? You're powers are getting rusty." Hermione once again attacked her, this time sending small waves of power one after another. They all dispersed once they hit her barrier.

Gwyneth smiled. "My powers may be rusty, but yours are weak due to your lack of experience." This time she sent an attack, which Hermione easily evaded due to a shield charm. "This constant exchange of spells and insults is getting boring, wouldn't you say? Why don't we make this a little more interesting." She shot a spell at Ron, which he could not dodge. He was thrown against the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione cried running over to him. "Are you all right?"

He twitched slightly, but other than that he did not move. "Ron, Ron! Get up!" She cried.

Gwyneth laughed. "Worried about _him _are you? Don't worry; he'll still be in mint condition after this. _You_ on the other hand, are going to suffer a lot more than he is."

Hermione stared at Ron, shaking in anger. _All this, just for revenge…?_

She heard footsteps behind her. "So this is how you choose to end? Worrying about him, rather than fighting? Very well, I shall grant your wish…"

Hermione turned around to see a bronze light headed at her. She cringed for the impact, but none came. She light stopped, and she looked up to see a shield charm. _Huh?_ She turned around, and Ron was awake, with his wand raised. "No," He said. "If we're going to go down, it's us fighting together."

"Ron?" She gasped, as he tried to stand. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be standing…"

"It's all right." He said, getting to his feet. "I'm not going to let her take us down without a fight…"

"Oh, I was hoping you weren't going to fight…I don't want to hurt you, you know." Gwyneth grinned.

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Hermione shouted. "THAT'S MY RON YOU'RE SAYING THAT TO!" She sent another attack in her frustration, but Gwyneth stopped it.

"You're so jealous, girl. You should be a little less possessive. Let him survey other women more."

"Don't listen to her, Hermione!" Ron said. "She's just trying to make you attack."

"Well, what should I do?" She shouted. "I'm NOT going to let her talk that way about you!"

"Hermione, she's setting this all up! Don't listen to her!"

Hermione glared at him. "Are you saying we should just let her keep saying things like this?"

Ron stared. _Uh oh…don't get her mad…_ "Uh…no…"

Gwyneth scoffed. "What nonsense. You tow fight like a married couple…yet I suppose that's to be assumed…Whatever. I suppose you've forgotten about our little fight, am I correct?" She attacked.

"Don't think so." Ron and Hermione both parried with the shield charm. It was hard to hold it up when Gwyneth increased her power on her attack. They winced as it became harder to hold it up. Finally, the shield collapsed, luckily seconds after she stopped her attack.

Her smile widened. "Just as I thought. You don't have enough power to stop me. Do not think me a fool as you saw me last time. Your feeble attempts to save yourselves are futile. You cannot stand up against an immortal being!"

Hermione did the one thing that no one suspected her to do, she laughed. She laughed so hard that it made Ron stare at her. "Wha? Hermione?"

Her laughter was so hysterical that Gwyneth stared. "What's so funny, girl?"

Hermione practically had to wipe tears out of her eyes. "You, calling yourself immortal!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I _am _immortal. I have lived for two thousand years!"

Hermione stared back, with sheer determination on her face. "May be, but then why is your body decaying?"

Gwyneth looked down and gasped. Her fingertips had started turning a sickening brown, while the hem of her dress was turning to dust. "Th-this cannot be!" She shrieked.

Hermione grinned. "According to the Druid calendar, today is the Day of the Moon. Even without your whole body snatching routine, you still had to consume the soul of one maiden on this day to retain your immortality, isn't that right? Since this day is almost over, I suppose you haven't taken anyone's soul yet."

Gwyneth stared at her slowly decaying body. She looked at Hermione. "There is still time. Though I haven't taken anyone's soul yet, YOUR SOUL SHALL REFRESH MY BODY!"

Hermione flicked out her shield charm, as if she had been expecting this all along. "If we resist long enough, you'll be turned to dust."

The situation was getting desperate, Gwyneth could feel the decay creep up her legs and her arms. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" She shouted. "I AM THE DRUID QUEEN LACASCA, I HAVE LIVED FOR TWO THOUSAND YEARS! YOUR LIVES SHALL BE MINE!" She raised her hands toward the ceiling. "_HECATE, GIEFAN GĒ GEWEALD, SE GEWALD OF FYLL!" _Gwyneth began blazing a bronze light. Hermione knew their shield charm would not last against such power.

"Ron!" She yelled. "Grab my hand! And think about what this day was originally about"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" He grabbed her hand, and began reflecting on the day. It was supposed to be a wedding, a day in celebration of his and Hermione's love. _Mione…if she goes out, then I'm going with her. I'm not leaving the girl I love behind._

Hermione had her eyes closed. "Ron, on my signal, _arboreaus!_"

_Why…? _He was going to ask her, but he knew that she would only get angry. And he only wanted her anger to be directed at Gwyneth for now. "Right."

The bronze light blazed. "DIE!" Gwyneth screamed, sending her power at them.

"NOW!" Hermione yelled, as she squeezed Ron's hand.

"_ARBOREAUS!" _Sending a surge of green light back at her. The immense power hit Gwyneth's and both tried to best each other. They became one great white light, while each fought for the greater power. Suddenly, the green light broke through.

"_WHAT!" _Gwyneth asked, right when the green light hit her. She screamed as it consumed her, creating a wave of wind. Ron grabbed Hermione as the wind passed, rippling their clothes. The green light blazed, and finally went out.

Ron dared to open his eyes. He saw no sign of Gwyneth, though their was a lot of dust in the room. "Where did she go?"

"Take a look." Hermione said, walking towards where Gwyneth was as the dust cleared. All Ron saw, was a small tree.

"You…turned her into a _tree?_" He asked.

"A fitting end for a tree worshipping nutter, don't you think?" She asked.

He stared. "B-but how? She was ten times more powerful then us? How the hell did we defeat her?"

"Didn't I ask you to think what this day was originally about?" She replied. "I told you before; love has some special power in magic. It can make one stronger, able to defeat the impossible. Didn't the thing with Harry's mum already prove that?"

"Speaking of Harry? What happened with…_him_?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "I think he's doing just fine. After all, he knew one day he must go against him, that one day he must defeat him."

"Do you really think—?" Ron asked. _But…how can she know what happened to Harry?_

Hermione nodded. "I do."

Ron looked back at the tree. "Do we really have to leave this here?"

"You don't have to worry about that." The tree had been turning grey, and it suddenly turned to dust.

"Too bad, I was planning on chopping it down…"

Hermione laughed, as she took his hand, and they made their way upstairs.

"Ron?" She said.

"Yea?"

She looked down at her soiled dress. "I'm gonna need to fork out another two hundred bucks for another wedding dress. Could you…help me with that?"

He nervously grinned. "Uh…."

* * *

Author's Note: Ding dong, the witch is dead! Okay, Gwyneth has gone Bye-bye, but its NOT OVER YET! Next time…THE FINAL CHAPTER! 


	12. All's Well That Ends Well

**It's Not Like You'll Marry Me!**

**Chapter 12: All's Well That Ends Well**

Author's Note: I have just recovered from a recent strike of writer's block and summer boredom. (Who knew you could get bored 5 days into summer vacation?) Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the rest. Sorry guys, but I ran out of ideas! (Oh yeah, this chapter is mainly for humor, so don't expect a plot…)

* * *

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said in a booming voice that rang over the crowd. 

Ron and Hermione grinned. At last, after all that happened, it had finally come to this moment. They took each others hands and couldn't wait for what was coming next.

"You may—"

Before he had finished, Ron and Hermione both dove in for the kiss. Instead of a joyful clap, the church rang with a thunderous applause. Several people whistled, and two people, (suspected by Ron to be Fred and George) yelled, "Go get her, Ron!"

When they broke apart, the applause rang louder and many people stood up as they walked back down the aisle and out of the church.

Ron could hardly believe it. Nine years ago, he never thought it would end up like this. In fact, he dreaded this more than anything. To think that one day he may marry the bushy-haired annoying girl he met on the train... Six years ago, he doubted it the most, because he thought it impossible that Hermione would ever see him in another light. And one month ago, he wasn't sure if he would even be alive to see this day.

But somehow, fate was on his side. Gwyneth had been killed, Voldemort had finally been defeated by Harry, and now Hermione was next to him, as his wife. All day, he'd been having to pinch himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But it wasn't a dream, it was real.

"Ron?" Hermione said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You're supposed to get in the limo."

Ron stared. He hadn't noticed the limo outside the church. He turned around and saw Fred and George grinning. He rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how they had come up with the money to pay for it—if they had paid for it at all. Knowing them, the answer wouldn't be pretty.

As he ducked into the limo, he at least enjoyed the privacy inside. He grinned since he knew there would be some quality snogging time until they got to the reception…

* * *

And snogging there was. So much, that they didn't even notice the limo had stopped. The driver had to tap on their window for a few minutes until he finally honked the horn. Ron and Hermione jerked apart, and saw that they had stopped in front of some sort of fancy reception hall. Ron wiped lipstick off his face as they exited the limo. 

When they walked in, Fred and George announced in a loud voice, "The Bride and Groom have _finally _arrived!" while spraying confetti everywhere from their wands. Hermione graciously thanked the heavens that only her relations that knew about magic were invited to the reception.

While the dinner was served, George screamed, "Oi! Present time!"

"Here!" Fred said. "This one's from us!" They plopped a white bag right in front of Hermione.

"Wait a minute…aren't we supposed to open presents later?" Hermione asked.

"Doesn't matter." Fred said. "We want to see ya open it now."

At the end of the table, Harry choked. _Oh, man, that's not the…_ He decided, for good measure, that it would be best to hide under the table.

"Um…Okay." Hermione reached into the bag, and to her horror she pulled out black lace lingerie. She looked at the thing in revulsion while Ron's ears turned a bright scarlet.

At that moment, George flashed a picture. He and Fred grinned. The whole reception hall went quiet.

Hermione started shaking in anger. "You guys…." Ron nervously pushed his chair away. He sensed she was going to explode, especially since her eyes had that scary redness to them.

"Um…Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should run now."

Fred looked at Hermione. "I think you're right…"

They both turned and ran like hell just as Hermione stood up and screamed, "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I STILL NEED TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Her voice was just drowned out by Mrs. Weasley screaming. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THAT TO HERMIONE! I DIDN'T BRING YOU BOYS UP THIS WAY!"

Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys were all under the table, hiding from the wrath of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Does it always turn out this way at family events?" Harry asked.

"Most of the time." Ginny assured him.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" He asked.

"Give it another ten minutes, I think mum's about to kill them…"

"I'd personally be more worried about Hermione." Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling. _God, what a wedding…

* * *

_

An hour later, after the now infamous "lingerie" incident, and Ron and Hermione receiving a world's supply in blenders (Most of the givers didn't know what they were for, they just heard that they made a good wedding gift…), it was time to begin the dancing.

Ron and Hermione strode out on the dance floor, as the lights dimmed. A slow song began to play, and they leaned against one another, reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" Hermione asked.

"Yup." Ron said. "It was the night of the spring dance, 7th year."

She sighed. "That was also the first night I kissed you."

He grinned. That had been a fond memory for years. Oh, yes, a _very_ fond memory. "Mione, that was the first night I realized I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

She snorted. "You're just saying that..."

"No, I'm not." He said.

"Y'know, back then, you weren't very good at romantic lines…well, that's still not your strong point…but I guess it was all that time with you that won me over."

"Darn." He said. "We should have really thanked Gwyneth before you…_ahem_, finished her off. After all, if it weren't for her—"

"We never would have fallen in love." Hermione finished.

And by looking in each others eyes, they instantly fell under each other's spell. Without a moment's hesitation, Ron lowered his lips down to hers, and they kissed without care of the entire room watching.

"Oh god! Tongue!" Ginny shrieked, hiding behind Neville, with whom she was currently dancing.

Fred and George whistled, and began banging their spoons on glass cups. "Again!"

"FRED, GEORGE! CUT IT OUT! OR DO I HAVE TO 'TALK' WITH YOU AGAIN!"

They cringed. The 'talk' was scary. _Very _scary. "Yes, Mum."

As they broke the kiss, Hermione leaned into Ron and he held on to her like he never wanted to let go. _After all this…after all that's happened…she's mine…_ He smiled, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of her. _Mine forever…_

_Fin

* * *

_

Author's Note: Okay, it's FINALLY done. Anyway, instead of doing what I usually do and listing my thank you's for every reviewer, I'll just give reviewer awards instead!

Most Loyal Reviewer: **suckr4romance**

Most Emotional Reviewer: **suckr4romance **(YOU CRIED!)

FunniestReviewer: **One With A Constant Sugar High**

All-Time Fluffiness Lover: **CrazyPirateGirl**

Most Threatening If I Didn't Update Reviewer: **EvilSmileyFaceofDOOM **

I Love Your Penname Winner: **EvilSmileyFaceofDOOM , goblin monkey **(goblin monkey was a last minute winner when I saw that name on my review list this morning...cuzI wonder what a goblin monkey looks like!)

**Upcoming stories**: I'm going to do an Inuyasha fic for a while, and then I'm going to do a ROTS fic after that. So, (for people who don't know what Inuyasha is or who don't care about anime) I hope ya like Star Wars!

Sayonara, hope to see you wonderful reviewers on future stories!


End file.
